A New Beginning
by Vayren
Summary: LAst chappie is up. you'll never believe what happened... i think. small ReixKai pairings. r&r plz. it is good and the sequal is soon
1. A New Face

**Okay. This is my first fic so you can't laugh at me for trying. (That's my job)**

**I am not too familiar with this type of website but I'll give it a go.  
**

"Kai! Stop it, no, no, don't. Noooo!" screamed Rei as he woke from his dream. Sitting in sweat he went over his dream and what possibly could have been on his mind to create it.

He looked around the room, watching the sleeping bodies of his friends. He noticed something very odd, Tyson was gone. Normally you would be lucky to get him awake, let alone out of bed. He looked around the room. The door was locked from the inside, the closet was wide open and his gear was under his bunk. It didn't seem that he had left the room or was in it. 'Oh well.' He thought. Suddenly there was a loud thumping noise against the door. It woke everyone in the room. Rei ran to the door to answer it thinking it was Tyson. But to his surprise when he opened the door a girl a little younger than him fell onto him.

He pushed the unconscious girl off himself and shut the door. It was still very dark so he put the light on. The others looked at him. He stared at the girl and noticed she had eyes like Mariah. He watched as she twitched and opened her eyes. At first he watched her try to get to her feet, still in shock. Then he helped her up and onto a bed wondering who she was….

**T.B.C.**


	2. A Sibling Thing

**Okay so my last chapter was short but hey it will get better.**

**Anyway, here is the next one. Read and review.**

Rei got the girl a glass of water.

"Thank you" the girl said taking it slowly. "I am sorry about all this but I have been looking for this place for 3 weeks straight and now I am exhausted. I am looking for my sister. Mariah."

"Hey we know her!" yelled Max Jumping out of bed.

"Are you able to show me where she is? I have been looking for her the past 2 years. We were separated at birth and I have only just found out I have a sister. Well, half sister anyway. I would really like to see her."

"Hey why don't you stay the night an in the morning we can take you to see her." suggested Rei. "That is of course if Kai hasn't got us training at dawn like usual."

"Hmph" snorted Kai, leaning against the wall. "Well I think that means yes." said Rei before Kai could answer properly. You can sleep in this bed tonight if you like." said Rei pointing at Tyson's bunk.

"Hey that is my bunk! I don't want a girl sleeping in it. I will get infected if I get in it now!" called a squeaky voice, too low for anyone to hear.

In the morning at ten o'clock Rei and the young girl started walking to the beyblade stadium where he assumed Mariah and Lee would be training.

"I am Vayren by the way." introduced the girl.

"And I am Rei. One of the Blade Breakers." replied Rei.

They walked into the stadium and looked around. Mariah was no where to be seen.

"Hmm. She is normally here every Saturday morning to train." said Rei, puzzled.

"Umm, I don't want to be rude but its Tuesday, dingbat. You haven't checked the calendar lately have you?" snickered Vayren.

They walked around the city all morning looking for Mariah in her usual training places.

Eventually Vayren and Rei gave up and went to have lunch at the Café. They talked about their lives and then about Mariah. "Hey wait a minute." said Rei looking over Vayren's shoulder to the table in the corner. "There she is!" he said smiling.

They walked over to her. "Oh, hi Rei." She said as sipped her drink. "Who is this? Another girlfriend?" She joked.

"No." answered Vayren. I am Vayren Mishta, your sister."

Mariah got up to put her cup in the bin. "Yep, that's nice." she said. Then she stopped and realized what Vayren had said. She spun around and looked at Vayren. Then like a falling brick, she fainted.

"Oh god. Good thing there isn't many people around these parts of the city." said Rei carrying her into the side ally and splashing some water over her face from the drain.

**T.B.C.**

**I would just like to say don't dislike my fic because it involves Mariah. **


	3. Finding Tyson

**Thank you for reviewing Kinrah. There might be a pairing in the story but I must say it won't last. If I said why it would wreck the story, so I had better continue...**

"Ouch." whined Mariah looking into Rei's eyes. "So you are Vayren, the half sister my parents told me about. I thought it was all a joke. Ha, guess I was wrong then. It was nice to meet you." She said getting up, holding onto Rei as a support beam. "I need to go. I want to let all of this sink in before I go bonkers. Bye. We can talk later maybe…" and with that she walked away slowly to her home.

"Well, at least I know she is here." sighed Vayren, glumly.

"Hey, it'll be fine." said Rei putting his arm around her shoulder to comfort her. They went back to the dorm for a while and Rei told Vayren more about Mariah.

She was disappointed that her half sister has finally been found and now wants little to do with her. But she knew things would work out. She liked Rei and if he said it would then it would. In her opinion Rei was the best guy she had ever met and something inside her said to get together with him.

Tyson was still not back and Rei was getting worried. He heard a small squeak but chose to ignore it. He went with the others to the Malachi Restraunt, they chatted for a while about the up coming tournament and what strategies they would use to beat the White Tigers this time. Vayren suggested a few ideas that seemed to predictable but when she explained how they were least expected they decided to us them.

"I have a blade" she said, holding out a red and silver blade. "I have no bit beast like yours though but I found this on the ground." she said holding up a bit chip that had a picture of Tyson on it! "TYSON!" yelled Max and he grabbed it from her hand and looked at it.

"Heelp!" called Tyson in a faint voice. They all ran out into the alley, put the chip on Vayren's blade and She launched it. "Umm, how do I summon him, can he attack?" she asked. "I have an idea!" called Max. He whispered something in her ear.

"Tyson! Food Attack!" she yelled. The blade lit up and Tyson appeared as the beast. He was throwing food everywhere. "Tyson!" called Kai in an angry voice. Tyson stopped, holding a chicken wing in his hand. He looked at it, shrugged and then started eating it. When he had finished it he threw the bone and it hit the wall and rebounded onto Reis head. "Ouch!" Rei grumbled rubbing his forehead.

"Tyson, how did this happen?" asked Max.

"I dunno. You got any more chicken guys? I'm star- oh wait" he said pulling another wing out of his pocket. "Mmm, that's good. You want some?"

"TYSON!" they all yelled.

Okay, Okay, holy Ares, you don't have to yell." he said.


	4. The Fight

**Did u like that last 1?**

**I hope so. This one is a little more interesting towards the end. Any way let me continue.**

"I was dreaming that I killed my bit beast and then I woke up. I actually wished I had killed him. And all of yours. I dunno why but I did. And then I saw them all surround me and they cursed me. Now I am stuck like this until the chip cracks and then I will die! DON'T DROP ME!" he said sobbing.

"How will you fight in the tournament coming up? Wait I got a letter this morning saying the timeslot was moved to Friday. That is 3 days from now!" asked Max, scared that they might have to pull out.

"I could blade for him. I could use Dragoon." suggested Vayren. "Or I could train Tyson and use him.

"Oh, no, no, no, no, no. We are not having a girl in our team." growled Kai.

"Oww. Please Kai?" said Rei with his puppy eyes.

Kai looked at Rei. "Aw, how can I resist you Rei. You're so cute when you do that." said Kai hugging Rei.

"You mean it's a yes?" asked Rei.

"For you Rei, anything." Said Kai looking into Rei's eyes, dreamily.

"Thanks Kai." said Rei, admiring his friend.

Everyone just stared at them.

The out of nowhere Vayren started calling "Yaoi! Yaoi!"

"You didn't know?" asked Rei and Kai together.

"Right, anyway let's get going. I want to train myself with Dragon so I can learn how to control him." Said Vayren and she walked off. Leaving the rest of the group behind she had a small giggle at Rei and she couldn't believe he was gay. And with KAI!

'Oh well.' she thought. She went back to the dorm and found Dragoon. After taking off Tyson's chip and putting on Dragoons she went outside in the rain to train with Dragoon.

As she walked outside she saw Mariah walking towards the dorm. She stopped and looked at Vayren, then at the blade and the bit chip of Dragoon.

"Thief!" she yelled at Vayren. "That is tysons! Put it back or I'll call the others. How dare you do this? You show up out of no where and then steal bit beasts! You make me sick Vayren." yelled Mariah.

"No, you don't understand. Dragoon is mine now. I can explain." reasoned Vayren, but Mariah had heard enough. She knocked Vayren onto the floor, grabbed the chip and ran. Vayren tried to get it back but when she grabbed Mariah she was pushed onto the ground. Mariah and Vayren got into a terrible fist fight. ? Vayren was trying to block Mariah's punches and explain what had happened but it was useless. Vayren could not block Mariah for much longer. Her arms were sore and weak. Mariah gave a heavy blow and Vayren missed it. She was knocked into a tree and there as Mariah knocked her down to the floor she hit her head on a hard rock and fell unconscious. Mariah looked at her fallen sister, grabbed the bit beast and ran.


	5. Rei's Fury

**The fight was a bit unexpected? Or was it too predictable. **

**Oh well, here is the next chappie.**

"Vayren!" yelled Rei, running to her side. He lifted her inside and onto a bed.

He looked at the bruising on her arms and head. He ran outside to find Dragoons bit chip.

Little did he know that it was gone. He looked at the others and then back at her. Max called a doctor and while Vayren was being checked the others went outside.

"Who would have done this?" Rei asked.

"Dunno." answered Max.

"If only Kenny hadn't been killed in the plane crash." sighed Rei.

"Yeah. He would have known who it was." added Max.

The doctor came out and told them she wasn't too bad. She was mostly bruised and had a sprained arm. She needed to rest for a day or 2 before she did anymore bladeing.

"What about the tournament?" asked Kai.

"Oh, I suppose you haven't heard. There were only 2 teams that had entered. You and the White Tigers. They pulled out about an hour ago because one of the bladers had very sore hands and arms." Informed the doctor.

"Hmmm." Said Rei. "Maybe we can go to the next one."

They went inside to see Vayren when the doctor had left.

"Hang on." Said Rei. "Look at this. Pink nail polish." He looked At Vayren's nails and saw they were clean.

"Mariah!" he said. He ran out of the door. "Wait!" called Max, but Rei was gone.

Rei ran through alleys and streets to get to Mariah's House. He knocked on the door.

She answered it. "Oh Rei. Have you come to see me." she asked.

"Yes I have." He said pushing the door open. "Let me see your nails!' he said closing the door and grabbing her hand.

"What for?" she asked.

"You're wearing pink polish. And it is chipped on this nail." yelled Rei.

"So?" she asked him pulling her hand back.

"You are the one who made the team pull out of the finals!" he yelled at her.

"Yes." Said Mariah, with a terrified look on her face. She had never seen Rei so Angry.

"You are the one who did that to Vayren." He screamed.

"Rei, I can explain!" she cried, now more terrified than ever. "She tried to steal Dragoon. She said it was hers now."

"It is hers now you idiot! Tyson was cursed by the bit beasts and now he can't blade. She was going to use it from now on. Tyson is now her second bit beast!" he screamed at her.

Mariah stepped back. Tears were streaming from her eyes. Rei had never yelled at her before. She had seen him angry but not even half as much as this. She was trembling and her knees were weak.

"I'm sorry Rei. I didn't know." she cried.

You would have if you had stopped throwing your fist at her and had listened!" he yelled.

"Rei, I am so sorry." she cried.

"That won't take the bruises off her arms, or help her, will it!" He screamed.

He ran out the door in a fit of rage and fury. He slammed the door behind him. The bang from the door shook the house and Mariah fell to the floor, crying, terrified, ashamed. She looked on the table and saw that Rei had taken Dragoon. She ran out of the house after him but never caught up.


	6. A Fine Blader

**I can't believe I wrote about Rei fighting with Mariah. I never would have done that before. Meh. Gotta happen sometimes I suppose. Any way. Chapter 6 is a little more settled.**

Rei ran back to the dorm and when he arrived he found Vayren awake looking out of the window.

"You should be resting." He said softly.

"Why does she hate me? I have been looking for her for 2 years. Now I find her and I am regretting ever knowing about her. I may as well leave this place. It has caused me nothing but pain." Said Vayren looking at her arms.

Rei hugged her softly, being careful not to hurt her.

"It will be fine." He said smiling.

"I do trust you Rei but I don't feel like I belong here. I have decided to leave when I get better." Said Vayren sadly.

"I have talked to Mariah. Actually yelled and screamed at Mariah, but she gets the point. I feel a little sorry for him because I terrified her so much she was crying. I feel awful but she needed to learn. Here is your bit beast." Said Rei, holding out Dragoon.

"I do not need 2 bit beasts. You keep that one." She said closing his hand around it. "I will use Tyson. I have thought of a few strategies to help me. Can we battle?" she asked.

"You aren't supposed to be out of bed. But if you want to I will battle you.

They walked out side to the small training dome.

"3, 2, 1, Let It Rip!" yelled Rei as he launched Drigger.

The blades clashed and collided very strongly. Rei hadn't realized what a good blader Vayren was, or how good her blade was.

"Drigger! Tiger claw attack!" Commanded Rei.

"Tyson! Dodge it and Run!" Countered Vayren. The blades were zooming around the dome. They got to fast to be seen ad then…

"Tyson! Halt!" called Vayren. Tyson stopped and Drigger bashed into Tyson so hard he was knocked him into the air.

"Come on Drigger, get back in the bowl!" Yelled Rei.

"Tyson. Food attack, knock him onto the side!" commanded Vayren.

Carrots and turkeys flew at Drigger knocking him onto the ground in front of Rei.

"Wow!" said Rei as he picked up the blade.

"You're a very good blader" he said.

Rei heard Max and Kai calling him so he went away for a while.

As soon as Rei was gone Mariah came out from behind a tree.

"Not bad." She said

"What do you want?" Asked Vayren.

"To apologies." She answered.

"Why?" asked Vayren.

"I want to start over. No more fights. Can you forgive me?" Asked Mariah.

"Of course." She answered.

"Hey! Get away from her!" yelled Rei as he ran over to them.

"No Rei. It's alright now. We are starting over." Said Vayren.

"Very well." Agreed Rei. "Mariah, I am sorry, I shouldn't have yelled at you earlier."

"That's fine Rei. I needed to be told. Who's hungry?" she asked.

"Me!" They both yelled.

"Then lets go eat" said Mariah. And with that they walked off.

**Please review my stories!**

**I need to know if you like them or not.**


	7. Goodbye's

Chapter 7

The next morning, Vayren ran into Reis room. Kai was asleep on his stomach.

"Ooooh, scary thoughts! I'll come back later." She shut the door behind her.

She was out training with Tyson. She was about o teach him a new attack when Drigger flew at him. Tyson dodged it and attacked back with a carrot storm... Drigger flew into Ray's hand.

"You've gotten better. Much stronger." Complimented Rei.

"Practice is everything." She smiled back.

"I have some news. My mother is struggling to keep the house. She has just lost her job and now needs help with the bills. I will be leaving in an hour to help her." Said Vayren.

"What? Why?" asked Rei. He was shocked.

I was going to tell you this morning but you were sleeping. Maybe I can come back another time to visit…" She walked off to her dorm and got her bags.

"My taxi will be here any minute." She said with tears falling from her eyes.

"Wait there." Said Rei as he ran into his dorm. He came out minutes later with Kai and Max trailing after him. They each said goodbye and as Vayren was saying fare well to Rei she fell into his arms. The taxi came but she didn't let go. He looked at her, kissed her cheek and sent her to the taxi. She waved out of the window as she was taken off into the distance.

Rei turned around Max had gone inside but Kai was standing there. He was angry.

"And what was that?" Kai asked.

"What?" Said Rei smiling.

"You know what I mean…" said Kai.

"Oh it was only for goodbye sake. Your number one still." Said Rei and they walked off…

The end

**Ooh was that scabby or what. Sorry to end it so quick but I had a good Idea to my next fic so I ended it to start the next 1. You'll never believe it!!! I hope you enjoyed this.**

**C'ya.**


End file.
